Face and Ghost
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: My first attempt at a Harry x Tom Riddle ficcy. Harry's dreams begin to become real.


Title: Face and Ghost  
  
Author: Chaser  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I'd be living in a foreign country be waited on hand and foot by my sexy half naked Harem. Which is not happening anytime soon so you get the point, right. Title is a Live song.  
  
Pairing: Tom Riddle x Harry  
  
Warnings: none really  
  
Notes: none  
  
  
  
In my dreams I dream of a man. He is all I have ever wanted. All I have ever needed. All I have ever feared. He is sweet and kind, understanding yet opinionated, strong, soft and frightening.  
  
As unnatural as it sounds that is what he is. I know he is just a dream. Yet it seems so real. I awake before the others to conceal my reaction I have to the dreams.  
  
In my dreams I can feel him touch my skin. Burning the area with his warm touch. I can feel the way his body presses against mine perfectly. Like pieces of a new puzzle. The wetness of his tongue as it glides across my bare skin. It's as if it was a living dream.  
  
Normally this would be a good thing. One can find ways around not showing your roommates your more than obvious erection every morning or every time I wake from a nap, even one who is my best friend.  
  
I hide these things from even him because I haven't quite told him I have more than a slight infatuation with boys. I am actually afraid to tell him. He can be extremely hot headed and says things without thinking, true he will most likely apologize afterwards but why push the issue.  
  
The next problem is my roommates are all boys. We share a room together and out of 4 boys I am the only one; I know of; not into boys. Four to one odds equal not a good thing.  
  
I worry about what they will say about me. I worry that if they find out they will shun me and treat me as they do Slytherins'.  
  
Even though I have had crushes on a girl before, true she is no longer here but I think it was the fact that she was indeed very pretty and not that fact hat she had breast. Also that I knew nothing else. I always thought boys went with girls.  
  
Yet every night I have these dreams. It is always the same dream but in different settings.  
  
It's a new place every times. Sometimes I meet him in a bar or an alleyway. Those tend to be more of the kinky sort. Mostly things I could not see myself doing in real life but enjoy the idea of such a thrill. I usually have those after a boring night of stargazing and predicting my own horrible demise.  
  
Other times it's a romantic setting like a moonlit beach. Where the only other living thing beside us is the creature living in the sea. Where we sit and talk, he holds me as I rest my head on his chest and forget about all my worries and woes.  
  
These are just some of the many dreams I have had.  
  
However there is a whole other aspect of these wonderful dreams that scares me. It's not he fact that it is another man I dream about, nor the fact that I look forward to sleeping more than ever now. The main problem, the truly frightening part is whom I dream about. I have met many different people, several different attractive men. Some who I know for certain have the same infatuation as I do. Yet none of them made their way into my deepest fantasies.  
  
My dream man has many qualities others do. He is taller than I am, lean, raven-haired with eyes made of crystal. I gather it has to do with the classic fable that one always falls for the worst person for you. I am no exception, for I have made two mistakes. One I have fallen in love with a man that does not exist anymore and second I have fallen for the one man who would rather see me dead before he would touch me the way I would like him too. I know this for a fact. He has tried to kill me several times before, in one form or another.  
  
One would think with my nightly escapades, things could not get any stranger. Yet for me life has never been simple. As I speak now I am waiting for my friends to show up, so we can go to class together. This is my last year and by far the hardest. If the class work and Quidditch practice wasn't enough, I have these dreams occupying my time whenever possible. He haunts my dreams and began haunting my waking hours. I thought about him all the time. It was becoming a silent obsession until late one winter afternoon.  
  
I had been on my way from class as any other day. Ron was arguing with Hermione, she was complaining about the way he handled his class work and he was reminding her that not everyone was a living, breathing and walking book. I was merrily walking behind them, thinking about where my dream lover and I would meet next. When I saw him. Yet I wasn't asleep this time. There he stood. Dressed in his black school robes and green and silver scarf. There he stood holding his books and looking as if he had lost something.  
  
Rubbing my eyes I looked again but when I finished he was gone. Looking around I search to see if I saw him. Ron and Hermione were calling my name as I stood there scanning the area.  
  
" Harry are you coming?" she asked me.  
  
" Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I said as I brushed off the sighting as nothing more than exhaustion settling in.  
  
That night I couldn't get it out of my head. Had I really seen him or was I really that tired? I knew it was impossible for him to have been standing in the middle of a crowded hallway and the only one who noticed him was me. Then again some would say it was impossible to have witches and wizards exist in this day and again or sit and have tea with a giant; Both which I have done.  
  
As I lay in my lavish bed I drift off to sleep as I think about him. The way he looked. I wished I could have been closer when I saw him. I could just imagine what it would have been like to touch him. Would he have been as warm as I always dreamed he was. Would his voice be deep and soothing? Would he still want me?  
  
These questions quickly slipped away as my nightly escapade began. This evening we met in the school halls. He was again dressed in his house robes and me in mine. He walked past me as if I was not there. I could smell him as he walked by me. He smelled of sandalwood with a hint of lavender. Closing my eyes I breathed him in. He came behind me and grabbed me by my hair. Pulling my head back he kissed my neck. " I want you." he breathed into my skin. I began to voice my agreement when he bit me and all words were lost in a low moan. Before I could find my words again I was forcefully pulled backwards into an empty classroom. He pushed me up against the wall and attacked my mouth.  
  
He was not gently with the buttons of my robes. He grabbed at them with one hand as the other still had a tight grip on my unruly hair. I could hear him mumble something about Gryffindors' always having to make things difficult when he discarded the notion of undressing me. I had attempted to give him a hand but he would have none of it. He sucked his teeth in frustration as he grabbed me by my arm and turned me around. Taking fists full of my robes in his hands he pulled it up and over my head. Black robes covered my face and I could fell him making short work of my pants. Twisting and turning I tried to free my head so I could see what he was doing. I never got the chance to see for when I was able to use my free hand to clear my vision I was pushed up against the wall hard.  
  
I had to use both hands to steady myself for what I knew was coming. My phantom lover was in no mood for tenderness or what could be called lovemaking. He was rough with me. He waited for "Neither" preparation, foreplay nor even a fair warning before he began. With a fist full of hair and a hand full of my manhood he used me. No matter what anyone would have said to me I enjoyed it. The fact hat I couldn't see him and that I could hear his grunts and feel his hot breath on my shoulder added to my excitement.  
  
As quickly as it started it ended. My lover was spent and leaning against me. The cold stone wall was refreshing against my fevered skin. He slowly slid down my back onto the floor where he sat. Pulling my down on to his lap he removed my robes from atop my head and attempted to smooth back my hair. I could see his eyes were half closed and a smirk upon his face. He asked if he had hurt me. He told me he was sorry if he did. I told him no as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his chest. I reassured him that any pain involved was one well worth it and two extremely arousing. What can I say, I'm a glutton for pain.  
  
Before I could utter the words " I love you" he grabbed my by my shoulders and began to shake me. I couldn't understand what was wrong. He had never been violent towards me in my dream. I screamed for him to stop. Repeating myself over and over again until I opened my eyes and my dream was over.  
  
My eyes shot open to being shaken to death by Alicia Spinnet the new team captain. Pushing the crazy woman off of me I flopped back onto the bed.  
  
" What do you want? Why are you here? Haven't they told you before that you're NOT to come in here anymore! NO girls allowed…any of this ringing a bell?" I asked her as I covered my head with my pillow.  
  
" Yeah, yeah come on we need you at practice." She said as she pulled away my pillow." Besides not like you have anything I haven't seen before, I have five brothers you know." She said as she began to try and peek under my covers.  
  
Smacking her hand away I sat up. " Yeah so you don't need anymore free shows. Now can you leave so I can get dressed?" I said giving her my best evil glare.  
  
Twirling around she said fine and walked towards Rons' bed. " No need to get all uptight about It.," she said as she rubbed he hands together and snaked them underneath his covers. He hands must have been quite frozen by the way my best friend jump out of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
That was how I began my day. Watching my best friend chase down my team captain in his knickers. After an early morning practice with the crazy woman, I had breakfast and I was off to my first class.  
  
However, I never actually made it to advance Herbology. While walking well actually more like running towards my class when I spotted something that diverted my attention.  
  
There he stood again. Dressed in the same robes with the same books in his hands. I wouldn't miss my chance this time. Quickly changing direction I ran towards him.  
  
There were very few students left in the halls. Some looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Some just ignored me as I ran past them. A very few promised me a hex next time they saw me for knocking them down.  
  
He was on the move. I don't think he noticed me. He walked toward the moving staircase where I lost him. Never have I damned those stairs more than I did when they shifted beneath me in the opposite direction from where he was headed.  
  
Spitting out a few selective curses I made my way back towards my class. I had lost him, all that running for nothing. Not only had I come out empty handed but also I was late to Herbology and I was in no mood to show my face to an annoyed teacher.  
  
Sucking my teeth in frustration I decided that I would not go to class this morning. I wasn't in the mood to deal with some sort of plant that would most likely want to have me for a light snack, right now.  
  
Sliding out of the castle was not hard. I walked towards the pond. It was a secluded place that not many visit for fear that one of the many creatures that calls it home. Might come out and do them bodily harm. I don't fear them. Not any more at least. We have an understanding now. I don't throw stones in the water and they let me sit by the water in peace.  
  
  
  
I lay down next to the pond and glazed into it murky waters. My nighttime affair was becoming an obsession. 'I must be really losing it now.' I thought. 'I think I see him in the halls now. I must really need to lose my virginity. '  
  
" You should be more careful by that pond." I heard someone tell me as I make tiny ripples on the surface.  
  
" I'll remember that." I responded without looking up.  
  
" You know there are extremely dangerous being in that water young man. What year are you?"  
  
Rolling my eyes and pursing my lips together tightly I resisted the urge to tell them to bug off. " I know what I am…" I said as I looked up.  
  
It was him. There he was standing in front of me. I looked him front top to bottom back to top. He was just as I pictured him. About five feet, nine inches in height, short black hair combed in place to the exact hair, screaming hazel eyes, with matching thin lips that looked rosy from the cold.  
  
" I know you don't I?" he asked.  
  
Swallowing hard I straightened up. I wiped my face and said, "yes."  
  
" From?" he asked tilting his head slightly to the right.  
  
The angle of his head gave the sun perfect access to play with his hair. Giving his dark locks red streaking. " Would you believe me if I said once upon a dream?"  
  
He looked at me strangely and there was a long uncomfortable silence.  
  
" You have been following me around haven't you?" he asked.  
  
" Yes you could say that." I said before my brain had a chance to re think that. I squeezed my eyes shut and a cursed myself for sounding like a deranged stalker.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bring that I had already ruined my first impression of myself I began." I have been dreaming of you for a long time and recently my dream has become a reality. I wanted to make sure I wasn't losing my mind."  
  
" So you brought me here?"  
  
" Not that I know of but since you're here. Why don't you sit and we can get to know each other."  
  
After a short time had pasted and he asked me a bunch of question I really didn't know the answers too. He asked his final question. " What do we do in these dreams of yours?"  
  
Trying to contain a blush I bit my bottom lip. " We do all sorts of things. You know a little bit of this and a little bit of that."  
  
" Harry you're lying to me." He smirked.  
  
" I know… I mean…umm…" I stuttered.  
  
" Just tell me already."  
  
" Well you must promise me not to get upset or tell ANYONE."  
  
" Very well." He said giving the same smile that had me laying on my back on several occasions.  
  
" wesleeptogetherandhavesex." I said quickly.  
  
Silence took over the stage yet again. I feared he would get angry with me and most likely hex me. I went for my wand as I waited for his response.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when he laughed.  
  
" What are you laughing at?!" I questioned him slightly offended.  
  
Wiping the tears from his eyes he spoke. " I thought you were going to say something horrible like peeping on old Professor Bulstrode bathing or something equally as frightening."  
  
" So your not mad?" I asked slightly puzzled.  
  
" No, actually that's the reason I came out here. I saw you following me and well I was hoping it was for the reason that I wanted it to be."  
  
"Oh" was the most intelligent thing I could some up with at the moment.  
  
" So why don't; you show me how these dreams go, since I'm here now." he said as he grabbed my hand and began leading me into the forest.  
  
Stopping for a moment I thought about it. Running off into the forest with the man of my dreams or go to the nurse to get my head checked.  
  
A second later I made my decision.  
  
" Anything you say Tom. " I said as he disappeared into the forest and me right behind him. 


End file.
